


Love in an Uncommon Place

by jennaveverayenstone



Category: Divide|talE, Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennaveverayenstone/pseuds/jennaveverayenstone
Summary: Seamus and Charalene never thought they would find love where they were.





	

(You kind of have to read Before the War chapter 7 before understanding this small fic. It is not part of Before the War, but it is based from it)

Chapter 1

Seamus stretched as he got up from his desk. He had been working overtime on his formulas. He was trying his hardest to try to stop thinking about Charalene. She was so beautiful, and that moment that he was helping her out of her hospital gown was something he couldn't get out of his head. He got up and headed towards the hospital part of the lab of where he was working. He walked really slowly towards the area as if really not wanting to awaken any of the people that were wounded from the war between the humans and monsters. It was very late at night and he just wanted to see her again.

Seamus took a seat in the far left of the room next to the window where the moon was shining rather brightly in the room. There he saw her. Her chocolate brown hair being lit up by the moonlight. She tossed and turned in her sleep, as if she was not having a good dream. He saw the grimacing on her face, as she slept fitfully. He got up to check on her. He brought the chair he was sitting on next to her and took her hand gently. Feeling the warmth of his touch on her hand, Charalene awoke to him looking at her worried. “Hey Seamus. Cant sleep?” She said whispering. Seamus shook his head. “No. I came here to see you.” He said smiling gently. Charalene got up from the laying position on her bed. She sat up looking at Seamus and giggled. “You're silly you know that Seamus?” He laughed “No I'm far from it actually.” The joke went straight over his head. He was not very smart when it came to flirting. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. “Oh....You were flirting with me.” He buried his face in his hands shyly.

        Charalene giggled quietly, as to not wake her brother by them. “I'm sorry Charalene. I'm not very good at this.” He said rather shyly. She took both of his hands away from his face and giggled. “Don't worry! I'm rather new at this too Seamus. I really like the way you held me earlier. I felt different when you gently touched my back, and you held me with your strength. It felt really nice.” She said blushing. “I don't even mind that you saw me without my hospital gown on. And you were such a gentleman to me. I really appreciated it.”

         She held both of his hands together in her own. “Seamus.” She said affectionately. “I really really like you. I mean you're different from the rest that come in here. You're always so nice and kind and sweet. I'm actually 18. My brother over there he's 17. He's always tired, so he sleeps as much as he can. Garamond has been giving us food so we have been treated way better than we have in the past. We're really grateful to both of you for letting us stay here.” Seamus blushed brightly and smiled nervously.

       “Wow...Thank you for saying such kind words to me. I usually hear bad things around the lab. It's like everyone around here, other than Garamond hates me. It's really heartwarming to hear that you like me. I barely notice you-” Charalene stopped him by grabbing his face and kissing him passionately on his lips. Seamus was shocked at first, but it felt really nice. Her warm lips clung to his own as he parted his lips to lick her lower lip as he continued to linger in the kiss. Charalene parted her own lips to intertwine her tounge with his. Charalene was sitting on the edge of her bed as she wrapped her arms around his back to press her self into the kiss. Seamus wrapped his arms around her back clinging to her tightly as he picked her up slightly off of the bed. Charalene lightly moaned slightly as she continued to kiss him passionately. Seamus lightly growled as this was his very first kiss and he just wanted this moment to never end. “Wow...” Charalene said as she found Seamus over her on the bed. “Heh I guess I dont know my own strength.” Seamus said lightly as he kissed her hand gently. “I really like you too Charalene. I really do like you. I spent all night thinking about you. I couldn't get you off of my mind.” He said as he caressed her face gently.

        His indigo eyes looked into her scarlet ones. “God you are so beautiful.” She blushed and smiled as she caressed his cheek as well. “You're so handsome. Why do you not have someone already?” Charalene really wanted to know why. She wanted to have him all to herself. “I get buried by work. I'm too dedicated to it. You could call it my wife” He chuckled as he said it jokingly. Charalene giggled slightly looking to him. “Pfft No. But I could be that someone.” She said blushing brightly. Seamus looked in her eyes. “You would?” he said shyly. Charalene nodded shyly as she embraced him laughing happily with tears in her eyes. They laid there cuddling as Seamus fell asleep beside Charalene happily.

 


End file.
